The Article
by Frankie Stien
Summary: Set in late season two and based partly on a look exchanged between House and Cameron. Not a romantic pairing, more of a fatherly love towards Cameron. Thanks for your time and enjoy! My first house fic, so don't be too mean


AN: Set in late season two, based on a look exchanged between house and Cameron. First House fic and I welcome the flames. Enjoy.

House walked in to find Cameron reading a patient file and Chase making his coffee while Foreman wrote symptoms on the board.

" Good morning kiddies! What's for breakfast?" he asked. The sound thump of his backpack hitting the floor followed his question and queued Cameron's reply.

" Twenty three year old woman with joint pain, muscle weakness, fever, and blurry vision. Admitted today after coming to the clinic for joint pain and passing out with a 102 degree fever. Not responding to any meds so far."

" It could be a brain tumor. We should schedule and MRI to confirm and see if we can biopsy it for cancer." added Foreman

" It could and you should, but you won't. Cause it isn't a tumor." House had yelled the last comment through the glass wall separating him from the team.

" Well how would you know if you haven't even looked at the file?"

" It's magic!" he exclaimed.

" Besides. There are more likely things than a tumor to cause these symptoms. It could be some sort of allergic reaction. " Chimed Cameron

" Or something like Lupus?" questioned Chase. The whole team had the same thing on their mind and joined House to form a chorus of "It's not Lupus".

" Trippy!" he exclaimed. He walked into the DDX room and walked to the whiteboard, then turned to point at Foreman with his cane.

" You get your wish oh dark one! Schedule and MRI and look for MS while you're at it." Foreman got up to leave with a puzzled look and Chase snickered a bit. House looked at him questioningly and then stopped Foreman.

" Take pretty boy with you and get him to do an LP." he said. The blonde rolled his eyes and set his coffee on the table before leaving the room. That left House and Cameron, who was currently looking over her copy of the file and making notes on various things.

House walked over to the door to his office and was about to open the door before a feminine voice broke the silence.

" Whose article was better. Honestly." asked Cameron, still looking down at her notes.

" Foreman's." he replied, and continued to his desk. He sat in his chair and turned on his TV to catch some General Hospital before lunch, rhythmically tossing his tennis ball in the air. Two episodes later, a certain someone burst into his office who, surprisingly, wasn't Cuddy.

" What makes his better than mine." asked Cameron, arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

" Why do you want to know? Do you think you can change my mind with stupid questions?" he asked, gaze fixed on the heart surgery taking place on the screen.

" So the next one I write is better. Now what did I do wrong in my article that made his so much better." she asked again. House turned off the TV and limped to his office door, not saying a word. Cameron beat him to it and blocked his exit to the hallway, and when he reached for the other door handle, she blocked that one as well. He looked to her and saw her eyes boring into his.

" Why Is his better?" she asked again. She stared deep into his Chrystal eyes and studied his face for reaction. He sighed slightly and a looked to the open window to the right. He looked back and searched her eyes a moment.

" Do you really want to know?"

"No!" she replied sarcastically.

" His isn't better," he leaned forward slightly and his voice raised a bit. "Yours was, and you better stay out of my ass about it from now on, Ok?" he said quickly.

" Then-"

" Because you need to think you need to do better, And I'm not a total ass and I think you deserve to become a better doctor." he said in the same manner as before. He looked off the the ground to the side a moment before shaking his head a bit and opening the door to leave the office. He grabbed Chase's coffee off of the table as he left.

He left the office with Cameron in pursuit and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited for the Lift, and when the doors opened, Cuddy stood smiling.

" House, good, I've been looking for you." she handed him a stack of files. "Exam room 1" she said, exiting the lift. Right then Cameron caught up to House, mouth open to say something, when he smiled back at Cuddy.

" It's okay, Cameron's got it." and handed her the files. " Exam room one."

House then entered the elevator and pressed a button and the doors closed, leaving the two women together. Cameron stood looking at the elevator with a puzzled look and Cuddy rolled her eyes, walking away the the sound of her heels clicking.

AN: Now wasn't that the worst starter fic ever? I'd appreciate it if you left a comment I the box below the story telling me where I went wrong. I was going for a fatherly kind of sweetheart love that I see House sharing with Cameron. Not romantic of anything, but she strives to be as good a doctor a house and I can see house developing a sort of soft spot for her over time. Again, really sucky, and you must know, the best birthday present you can give me is a review. Love -Frankie


End file.
